magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 72
Chapter 72-------------------- Hitgirl and Skyler find themselves following some train tracks the exact ones that the others followed. “We’re going to war right there’s a chance I might die, hell I’m scared and I want to help and not be useless, so far I’ve just been a liability” Skyler began “Stop, Skyler look you’ve been a cool friend so far, hell I like you I think we are friends and you’ll be fine if you stick aware and just make sure to kill one of those fuckers please” Hit Girl asked “I will I’ll what the hell is that” Skyler said Hitgirl looked to see she pointing at a blue train but on the front of the train was a face smiling “Hello there, you’re friendly right” The train asked “I’m Thomas, thomas the tank engine” The train spoke.Hitgirl raised her machine gun and Skyler raised her Colt pistol. “Oh, please I won’t hurt you” Thomas begged. Suddenly a flash of blue shot towards them and it a matter of a second there guns we’re gone from their hands. The blue flash stopped and in front of them stood a blue Hedgehog called Sonic “I’m not a fan of guns to tell you the true” Sonic laughed. The doors the the train station flung open as Harley, Doctor H , Chucky, Skinner, Corporal Punishment, Troy, Lindsey Willie, Agnes, Herb and Bernice all stepped out “Stop there our friends too” Skinner shouted at Sonic “Okay then, as long as there friendly” Sonic spoke. Behind the group of springfielders was a fat man dressed in mostly black called the fat controller “Oh more people hello I’m the fat Controller this here is my train station” He said smiling at the two as a youngish male in a blue jumper, with spiked hair came out called Simon Cooper and another was Blue, who was a blue spotted puppy, a not wit female with brown hair called Scarlett O’Hara and finally a huge green giant stepped out from the train station squeezing through the doors bending his legs to get out “Ho ho ho, I’m the green Giant” He said smiling “Yes he’s our gentle giant friend, he’s a branding Character but he keeps us safe from the evil men and women, look we are just trying to survive I’ve told all your friends that and we know about this war you're marching to and you seem to have a lot of troops but from what Harley said you are apart of this town, a community we very much would like to be apart of that but not all of us are fighters. We had another train called James he was a wonderful red engine and Disney killed him took him apart and used it to build their castle with, we weren't hurting anyone but they just killed him, anyway we would like to join this town so me, Sonic, Thomas and Green will help you attack the castle if you take Scarlett, Simon and Blue to safety, so that’s my offer like I said we just want to survive” The Fat Controller begged “Hmmm, I don’t see the problem look we can use your train how close do the tracks go to sleeping Beauty’s castle” Harley asked stepping forward “They connect to some that go right behind it actually” Green spoke looking far into the distance Harley and the others looks up head height with his knees “Okay, can we get the train up and running controller” Chucky asked “Yes Thomas start your engine” Fat controller commanded as thomas shot a puff of smoke into the air as he connect a wooden passenger carriage to the back of Thomas as everyone piled in and the giant sat on top of the roof of the carriage, Hitgirl got out her radio “Don come in don” She spoke “Yeah, Mindy” “We found the others look they found a train and some other people who are willing to fight but some of the others aren't prepared to fight so we are sending them back with Skyler she’ll show them the way back to springfield and then we can gain their help” “Okay seems okay but how many fighters they got” Don asked “3 kind of 4 I guess I mean one of them is a train but he’s a talking train” Hitgirl spoke “Wait whatever look 4 fighters is no where near enough of a trade to house how many people who are joining” Don asked “They have 3 who are not fighting but they all want to join the tacks lead to the back of the castle we can surprise them so much” she spoke “Even then I don’t know” “Don one of them is a fucking giant I mean literally my head is knee height” She informed “Okay then they're in, I’ll see that Tyreese and Helen meet Skyler” Walt pointed a gun at Maccus on the red october firing a bullet into his arm as he scream in pain slightly “If Woody finds out you murdered Anton he’ll be pissed like really pissed” Pete informed “But I didn’t did I it was a bunch of non-disney scum who attacked us” Walt made clear “You think you can just sway us over like that after you walk into our bar and put a knife into one of own, you claim to be some kind of god, after you kill” “Enough Pete” Remy spoke “Woody said not to question Walt’s judgement, he said to only kill him he puts the plan in shit, woody cares 1000 times more about this plan than Anton “Yeah Walt did what he thought needed to be done to gain power so it’s fine” Alien 1 spoke. Walt smiled “Thanks guys” “People, we have arrived” Maccus spoke approaching the town the red october passed through a giant dome bubble that surrounded the town as it entered the red october suddenly was forced to the sandy ground by gravity as the water no longer was present “Amazing what the Lucas technology can do isn’t it” Maccus spoke “Wow” Alien 2 said looking through the window In Springfield, Don walked over to Bonnie and Marge who had all the cars and guns ready “We going to go now” Marge said walking up to Don. Don noticed Bart in the distance climbing into the boot of the police car, as no one was close by “Have you said your goodbyes” Don asked “Yeah, I would go say goodbye again but I don’t want to cry again” Marge spoke “Okay well good luck we’ll meet you there as we kill some Disney scum together” Don spoke smiling as Marge and Bonnie got in the car with their group heading off” “Guys we have an incoming message” Tyreese said “On Frink’s device” The Mayor, Bruce and Don crowded around the screen which popped up on the screen they saw Gary Chambers and Edna standing there tears rolling down their face “Oh god what the hell is this” Quimby spoke a stool sat between the two of them Mickey walked up standing up, two large knives in his hand he smiled as he forced the knife in his left hand into Gary’s neck and the knife in his right hand into Enda’s neck as they both fells to their knees “What’s the meaning of this it hasn’t been sundown yet Bruce questioned “That was for Timon you bastards and I’ll make this clear we will kill all of your people if you pull something like that again” Mickey shouted. Gary was the first to fall to the floor blood oozing out of his neck as his lifeless body hit the ground, next was Enda who as well was pouring with blood who couldn’t last as longer falling face first to the floor. Mickey took the knives from their necks cleaning them “Timon was one of my personal favourites and you can bring an attack on me if you have the balls but we will stop you” Mickey shouted down the camera “Oh and one more thing, Bring her” He shouted as Jack Sparrow came into shot holding a women dressed in pink “Oh no Martha, fuck no no no” Quimby said “That’s my wife” “This little lady tells me she is married to the Mayor of that little town so I you're watching mr mayor” “No oh god can we stop him please can we talk to him tell him not to” Quimby asked watching in fear Mickey smiled pulling out a pistol “I’ll give her quick death at least he laughed firing the gun upwards hitting her forehead as her body hit the floor as Mickey laughed the mayor was silent he too hit the floor almost fainting in shock as he fell over Bruce catching him “Mr Mayor are you Okay” He asked as the screen went fuzzy “Kill them all” Quimby mumbled “What” Don asked him “I want you to kill every last one them and put Mickey’s head on a pike” He repeated “Very well” Don smiled